Musical performance
Released: 2014 abby, dionne, Johnathan, marshall, screech and Chelsea are the only kids to appear note: they are using normal outfits since the past h&j in action episodes from 1999 and 2003 Transcript (the students from year 6 greet watkins) dionne: (seen wearing a black dress) hi kiddos, music assembly today, eh? jack: yes, you are doing the tuba in the song my way, and for Abby and Marshall, they’re doing the ocarina Johnathan: yes, my new name’s Johnathan lucero, better than tyger lucero! (The kids gasp) chelsea: does this make me feel, music! (At the music assembly) teacher: we got special people for our assembly today, and we have our special guests, but first, let’s hear it for our musicians, Abby, dionne, screech and marshall (A few minutes later, after they played instruments) teacher: and now, our special singer, chelsea collony! (children clap) Chelsea: Sun up in the morning Time to get a-moving There’s a day for living And there’s work to be done. Minutes turn to hours, Seeds becoming flowers, Everything around us is a-moving along. The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as they day goes on. Getting on together, Helping one another, Living in the rhythm as we journey on. Summer into winter, Streams becoming rivers, Everything around us is a-moving along. The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as the day goes on. Changing and a-growing, coming and a-going Everyone together living under the sun Morning turns to evening, sowing turns to reaping Everything around us is a-moving along. The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as the day goes on. The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as the day goes on. Sun up in the morning Time to get a-moving There’s a day for living And there’s work to be done. Minutes turn to hours, Seeds becoming flowers, Everything around us is a-moving along. (children wildly cheer) (After break, Abby went to the swimming pool) abby: (taking her shoes off) this is awesome (But she sees little children waiting to go to the pool) daniel: hey Watkins! dionne: can’t talk now, I’m Getting changed! daniel: oh, let’s play I spy, I spy with my little eyes, something black and white dionne: BLACK AND WHITE?! Daniel: seriously don’t shout, your giving me a heart attack daniel: that’s ok (then both Abby and dionne took a dip in the pool) (after swimming, it was lunchtime, marshall was drawing a picture of Henry and June, then he went to the stage to give all students an announcement) marshall: alrighty guys, listen up, i’ve drawn Henry and June, so... (at break) screech: did conlon Say henry and June? chelsea: oh, yes (It’s the afternoon now, and the 5 of them hug the year 6) laura: we’re leaving tomorrow jack: I know screech: yes, it’s sad to leave chelsea: yeah johnathan: you know what? ashton: What? marshall: (Holds a picture of h&j since he drew) we miss h&j, but don’t worry, your gonna meet them (year 6 students cheer) cold closing (before the credits, we see dionne At a school library talking to the audience) dionne: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. contrary to what you’ve just seen, injury is neither glamorous or fun. There are no winners or losers. last time, Linda and the Adidas bros went to town, And after that, they went to the park with the kids, but there are no good injurys, with the following exceptions on what happened, her two legs, if you’d like to learn more about injury, there’s lots of books in your local library, next on Wednesday tomorrow, it’s coy, the guy who appeared in the 90s, and in 2000, darja and Marcus, they become a couple since 2004, von jow since 2003, briana And Link since 2006, and dannii or Danielle buena, And Mark shipp, since 2007, well, don’t miss it at 7:30pm only on nickelodeon! goodnight everybody! Peace dudes!Category:Episodes of henry and june in action